


Ruggine e sangue

by Martiverse



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Garrett Hawke - Freeform, Gen, Hawke è leggenda, le origini di Hawke, ma usa la magia, nei nostri headcanon è un guerriero
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martiverse/pseuds/Martiverse
Summary: Hawke praticava già da molto l'arte della spada allenandosi contro covoni di grano e nemici costruiti con secchi di latta; combatteva draghi fatti di legno e immaginazione sotto lo sguardo orgoglioso della madre. Un guerriero provetto, a quanto pare ce l'aveva nel sangue… ma le lame sono affilate quanto il destino ed è facile rimanere feriti. Il sangue gocciola fuori, così come il talento.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Ruggine e sangue

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Rust and Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245997) by [Martiverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martiverse/pseuds/Martiverse), [Pfefferminze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pfefferminze/pseuds/Pfefferminze)



**L** a prima volta che Garrett usò il suo potere fu per caso.   
Arrivato ormai a quattordici anni nessuno credeva più che avrebbe dimostrato alcuna capacità magica... se così fosse stato ci sarebbero stati dei segni ben prima.   
Praticava già da molto l'arte della spada allenandosi contro covoni di grano e nemici costruiti con secchi di latta; combatteva draghi fatti di legno e immaginazione sotto lo sguardo orgoglioso della madre. Un guerriero provetto, a quanto pare ce l'aveva nel sangue… ma le lame sono affilate quanto il destino ed è facile rimanere feriti. Il sangue gocciola fuori, così come il talento.

Carver, da buon fratello minore, aveva occhi solo per lui e seguiva Garrett ovunque andasse. Imitava la sua camminata e a volte si macchiava il mento con il carbone per cercare di avere lo stesso fatuo accenno di barba che stava iniziando a spuntare a suo fratello. Loro padre gli aveva intagliato delle spade di legno con cui far allenamento ma Garrett rubava ad ogni occasione lo spadone che Malcolm teneva avvolto in un drappo rosso pesante.   
Era una spada vecchia, d'un uomo che un tempo era stato amico di suo padre ma il cui nome adesso era andato perso, come tutto del suo passato.   
Nessuno ne parlava, tutti tacevano i segreti, tuttavia Garrett era sempre stato troppo impulsivo, distratto e veloce per capire come mantenerli.

Afferrò la spada dalla parte della lama. Non un idea geniale, ripensandoci con il senno di poi, ma Carver lo aveva seguito tutto il giorno pretendendo di usare quel grosso spadone che a mala pena riusciva a sollevare. Si era attaccato all'elsa gridando che la spada era di tutti, che era ingiusto perché con quella di legno non poteva vincere, implorando loro madre di dargli ragione mentre lei stendeva i panni senza prestargli troppa attenzione.   
Garrett ne aveva stretto il filo per strappargliela dalle dita ma, invece che spostarsi, la lama era affondata nella carne aprendogli il palmo da poco sopra il pollice fino alla base del polso. 

In un attimo la terra si riempì di sangue.

Garrett aprì la bocca senza gridare, gettando fuori l'aria in un ansito sofferente. Strinse il palmo sanguinante con la mano sana e chiuse gli occhi sentendo il dolore scintillargli in ogni nervo.

Carver tirò lo spadone verso di sé con un sorriso di trionfo stampato in volto quando lo vide cadere in ginocchio… ma non appena si rese conto del sangue lanciò la lama a terra cercando di nascondere la propria colpevolezza.  
"Mamma!" gridò spaventato "Garrett si è fatto male!"  
L'avambraccio di Garrett era rosso fino al gomito e tremava.

Leandra lasciò cadere a terra il cesto con il bucato. I panni rotolarono sull'aia mescolandosi alla terra polverosa e secca del Ferelden.   
"Per il Creatore, Garrett!" l'ansia nella sua voce era palpabile.  
Afferrò la sua mano con dita frenetiche rovesciandola sul dorso per esaminare la ferita "sta tranquillo. Adesso chiamo tuo padre. Vedrai che sistemerà tutto. Vedrai che-"

Ma Garrett sentiva la sua voce come fosse sopita da un velo. Come quando con Bethany e Carver andavano a fare il bagno al fiume e gridavano sott'acqua cercando di indovinare che cosa stavano dicendo oltre il rumore delle bolle d'aria e la corrente.   
Quando riaprì gli occhi l'udito tornò, il sangue smise di rotolare verso il basso e si sollevò in aria per rinfilarsi sotto pelle. Il tempo parve riavvolgersi e la carne prese a ri-saldarsi. Tenui, minuscole gocce rosse, come lucide perle d'una collana che non si era accorto di aver rotto.   
Sua madre, al suo fianco, trattenne il fiato fissandolo con occhi sgranati.

“Mamma...” sussurrò appena Garrett alzando lo sguardo su di lei, confuso e meravigliato. Poi uno schiaffo lo colpì sulla guancia con così tanta forza da spezzargli le parole in gola e far bruciare la pelle.

Carver sobbalzò al rumore dello schiocco. Non disse niente ma strinse i pugni contro i fianchi e distolse lo sguardo piegando la testa di lato.   
Leandra invece tenne sollevata la mano ancora per un attimo, poi si sciolse nelle lacrime e strinse Garrett in un abbraccio dal sapore dolce amaro.  
"Mi dispiace, mi dispiace... andrà tutto bene. Tuo padre ti insegnerà, sarai al sicuro… Garrett, sarai al sicuro… non ti preoccupare"  
Tuttavia, l'unica cosa a cui Garrett riusciva a pensare era l'odore del sangue. 

* * *

Suo padre era cresciuto nel circolo di Kirkwall e non ne parlava quasi mai, poiché alcuni segreti fanno male anche sulla lingua.  
Aveva sempre saputo di essere un mago, era diverso, ed il circolo gli insegnò come dominare i propri doni… ma anche cosa si prova a vivere nella paura. Provò a convincere Garrett che la sua era un benedizione ma gli si leggeva negli occhi che c'era di più. 

I segreti cominciarono a venire a galla sotto forma di ammonimenti: Non usare il tuo potere davanti a nessuno. Non rivelare mai il tuo dono. Non parlare mai di magia. Se vedi dei templari fuggi più veloce che puoi.  
Ecco perché era sempre Leandra ad andare in città per comprare i viveri, ecco perché cambiavano casa ogni sei mesi. Il tempo non bastava neanche per iniziare a coltivare un orto, così Malcolm restava a casa ad intagliare giocattoli di legno e manici per coltelli, ma li affidava sempre nelle mani della moglie per venderli. 

Garrett era impulsivo ma non stupido e quando i segreti di Malcolm diventarono anche i suoi tutto si fece più chiaro.   
Capì che si nascondevano perché suo padre era un eretico.  
Il dono che Malcolm continuava a cercare di fargli credere fosse una benedizione era anche la ragione per cui Leandra piangeva di nascosto stringendo vecchie lettere provenienti da Kirkwall. 

"Garrett fai attenzione" "Garrett hai fatto qualche sogno?" "Garrett mostrami come hai fatto" all'improvviso gli occhi dei suoi genitori erano tutti per lui e lui soltanto. A Bethany non piaceva giocare con le spade e Carver non aveva più nessuno con cui allenarsi.   
Tuttavia, Garrett usò a stento il proprio potere. Ascoltava suo padre quando gli spiegava come controllarlo ma non era interessato a scoprirne il vero potenziale. Fuggiva nel granaio quando le sue lezioni si facevano troppo specifiche e troppo noiose.

La magia di Garrett era come un erbaccia; un talento non coltivato. Dimorava nel suo corpo come un neo o una macchia, senza allargarsi ne farsi notare.   
Non vi erano mai state voci nei sogni di Garrett ed i demoni delle storie raccontategli da suo padre rimasero questo: null'altro che storie. Il suo potere era dentro di lui, da qualche parte, sopito nelle sue vene… ma era invisibile all'occhio e fu facile dimenticarlo.   
Preferiva la spada, le cose concrete, perché la magia portava ancora sulla sua guancia la sensazione dello schiaffo datogli da sua madre. 

* * *

Appena un anno dopo scoprirono che Bethany aveva la stessa propensione magica... ma nel suo caso si poteva davvero definire un dono.   
Il suo potere non era grezzo come quello di Garrett, era una vera e propria lama forgiata senza ruggine e macchie. Anche se aveva solo otto anni lo superava già di gran lunga nelle sue abilità.   
Lei non ricevette alcuno schiaffo, anzi, loro padre divenne estatico per via della sua bravura. Ogni giorno facevano lunghe gite assieme nascosti nel folto del bosco per affinare la forma degli incantesimi e migliorarne il controllo, tutte cose che a Garrett non erano mai interessate. 

Carver a volte li seguiva senza farsi notare e da lontano provava a imitare i gesti senza successo lasciando da parte la sua spada di legno.   
Lui era l'unico in cui la magia non aveva attecchito per niente… così trascorreva la maggior parte del tempo in casa con Garrett a lamentarsi perché loro madre non c'era e perché Malcolm si occupava solo della sorella. Garrett annuiva e lo ignorava, lasciandolo da solo nella sua rabbia e smorzando i suoi commenti con battute sagaci dall'umorismo pessimo. 

Sinceramente? Per lui Bethany era stata una benedizione. Abbagliati dalla sua bravura tutti sembravano essersi dimenticati di quella stilla di tenue potere che scorreva nelle sue vene. Non aveva provato neanche una volta a seguire loro padre e la sorella durante i loro allenamenti.   
Il suo dono era stato la mediocrità ed andava bene così; non sarebbe mai stato un mago prodigioso e non ne aveva alcun interesse.   
Dovendo scegliere se far arrugginire la lama della sua spada o il suo talento, non aveva avuto alcun dubbio al riguardo.

* * *

Hawke era un guerriero, lo sapevano tutti a Kirkwall.   
Portava sempre uno spadone lucido sulla schiena, di quelli pesanti, da usare a due mani. La lama era di acciaio ben forgiato. Risplendeva al sole come un frammento di vetro ed era difficile che passasse inosservata.   
Erano in pochi, tuttavia, quelli che sapevano della ruggine che aveva nel cuore.

**Author's Note:**

> Hawke è leggenda, Carver piange e Bethany I made biscuits!! 
> 
> Mi è partito l'headcanon a forza di usare l'abilità "divorare" in combat da guerriero. Ormai sono fermamente convinta che Hawke usi la magia del sangue inconsciamente, quando è in situazioni di estremo pericolo, ma non si ritiene un mago e non si presenta come tale. 
> 
> A Fenris non piace questo elemento.


End file.
